


礼物

by 123Soysauce



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Soysauce/pseuds/123Soysauce
Summary: 圣诞约会短篇
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Takanashi Tsumugi
Kudos: 2





	礼物

小鸟游纺直直地倒在床上，感觉自己的脑子现在还有那么一点当机。

为了知道原因，让我们先把时间退回几小时前，原本这是普通的一天——纺普通地上班，不太那么普通地准点下了班，普通地和同事唱k，玩了一局普通的真心话大冒险，普通地输掉了——然后被完全不普通地要求向rabbit chat最近一位联系人发送圣诞约会的邀请。

那个人！居然！是！九条桑！

纺一瞬间感到了天崩地裂般的动摇，她咽了一口口水，讨好地笑了笑：“我现在选真心话……可以吗？”

“不行哦。”同事兼好友的由子露出了一个“友善”的微笑，推了一下自己的眼镜，毫不留情地拒绝了她。

“呜——”纺带着奔赴刑场般的心理建设，颤颤巍巍地打开对话框，敲下字符，“九条桑，晚上好，请问你24号晚上那天有安排了吗？”

发出消息那一瞬间，纺在心里拼命呼喊着“上天！让九条桑现在不要在线吧！”

然而，不管是老天爷还是九条天本人，都没有听到她的祈祷。

仅仅几秒钟，屏幕上就显示“已读”，然后弹出来一条新的消息。

“暂且没有安排，有什么事情吗？”

完了。

纺觉得眼前一片漆黑。

她挫败地低下头，决定再挣扎一下，和由子撒娇：“就算有空，九条桑也不是那种会做那种圣诞节和女性独自出门这种容易引起误会的事情的人，由子忍心看我被拒绝吗？”

“忍心！非常忍心！既然你这么痛苦，我来帮你一把。”由子嘿嘿笑着，一把捞过纺的手机，快速打下“希望能和九条桑去圣诞约会”——发送。甚至还有时间选择发送了一个kinako跳的表情包。

“由子！”纺急急抢回手机，却为时已晚。

看着“已读”这两个字，纺觉得自己在很多意义上已经彻底完了。

“别这样嘛——万一他会同意呢？”由子拍了拍纺的肩，笑得一脸爽朗。

“怎么可——”纺话还没说完，新的消息进来了。

“可以，你想去哪里？”

啊？

纺看着手机，感觉这个世界和她认识的不太一样。

如果不是这个世界错了，那就是她错了。纺有些恍惚，脑子晕乎乎的，闪现着一些奇奇怪怪的想法。

“喂喂，回神啦姐姐，你要怎么回复？”由子拿着手机，在她面前晃了一晃。

纺这次醒过来，“啪”地一下拿回手机，麻利地输入：“九条桑非常抱歉！这是在玩真心话大冒险，我被要求这么做了！叨扰到您……”

在旁边装作不在意，实在疯狂偷瞄的由子感觉到事情有一点不太对，她眼疾手快地在纺输完之前抢到手机。

两人展开了一段毫无必要的高水准手机攻防战后，由子险胜，她一口气删除了纺原先输入的内容并发送了“好。”

纺看着洋洋得意把手机举到她眼前的由子，感到一阵挫败。

“别这样嘛——亲爱的小纺，正好和喜欢的人圣诞一起有空，他还答应和你一起去圣诞约会哎？这个机会不常有的哦？对于你来说，基本不会再有的哦？”

“可——可是——他，偶像，我——”纺有点语无伦次，沮丧和担忧几乎溢出来。

多年好友的由子当然知道她在担心什么，收起了不正经的脸，轻轻拍了拍她的肩：“我知道。你是个很温柔的女孩子，可是漂亮的年轻女孩这么压抑，上帝也看不下去的哦？来策划一个完美的圣诞约会计划吧！我会帮你的！”

回忆结束，纺愣愣地瘫在床上，手指无意识地摩挲着手机。要不要和九条桑说明一下情况，和他道歉呢？圣诞节，万一被拍到什么——虽然能有机会和九条桑一起过圣诞真的真的很高兴——但是，在作为一个女孩子之前，我是经纪人，不能给他带去麻烦……

由子的话飘过脑海，“压抑自己”吗……从我选择走这条路开始，我就做好心理准备了。敬佩，喜爱，钦慕，还有，在这之上不应该有的……我早就一并放弃了。

这下对不起操心的由子了，明天她绝对会生气的，请她吃一顿她爱的烤肉吧。纺把之前被由子删去的解释重新输入对话框，点击“发送。”

对面迟迟没有变成已读，九条桑可能已经睡了吧，纺这般想着，迷迷糊糊，闭上了眼。

就在她睡着后不久，新的消息进来了，“那这次，我邀请你，圣诞可以一起过吗？”

第二天清晨，纺一如既往地醒来，无意识地拿起手机查看消息，然后被吓到清醒。

怎么回事？我昨晚酒喝多了，还没醒吗？还是九条桑被盗号了吗？她捏了捏自己的脸，疼！……这是现实。嗯嗯嗯？

由于过于震惊，纺不仅忘了回复天，到了公司都还反应不过来。

刚放下包，由子就一脸兴奋地拿着小本本一路小跑过来：“小纺！我给你准备了圣诞约会的攻略！你看看你喜欢怎么样的？”

“啊……是由子啊……”纺感觉自己还不清醒。

“……先等等，你这张三观都破灭了的脸是怎么回事？”

“其实……”

“原来是这样。”由子一脸冷静地点了点头，然后化身为咆哮体，“我好不容易给你创造的机会！”

“呜——”

“哎呀呀，事已至此，男孩子都发出邀请了，你拒绝显得他多没面子对不对？再说，他都不怕，你还在担心什么？难得可以和你喜欢已久的男孩子一起过圣诞！之后就不会知道啥时有机会了！总之，先答应吧！”

“谁，谁喜欢了！我只是……”纺面红耳赤，试图反驳。

“……不是吧，我们认识多久了你还想瞒我？话说，你的重点在这？”

2019.12.24 平安夜 17：30

离约定的时间还有半小时，纺已经提前到了会和的地点——商店街的街头。这个地方是由子提议的，纺本来觉得人有些太多，不适合和天一起来，被由子义正言辞地否决：“不不不，这种时候，越是人少的地方越是心虚啊！反而是商店街这种充满现充意味的地方没人管你！”

……非常有道理的样子，她被说服了，天也没什么异议。

纺不安地盯着手表的时间，秒针一格一格地跳跃着，来得是不是有点太早了？她抬头看了看，今天仿佛连上天都在祝福着节日，天气很好，能看到不少星星。

就是冷还是挺冷的，纺朝手心呵了一口气。

“你已经到了吗？”好听且刻意压低的男声从后方传来。纺一个激灵，转过了身体：“九条桑。”

穿着黑色大衣，带着帽子的天拉高了一点帽檐，露出了一张浅笑的脸庞：“今天是私人出行，按小鸟游桑以前的叫法就好了，不用这么正经。”

以前的叫法？

以前在rabbit chat中透露过的“天君”划过脑海，纺的脸瞬间爆红，几乎跳起。

“九条桑！不要欺负我啦！”

“抱歉抱歉，”天又把帽子拉低了，看不太清表情，但声音透露着笑意，“不过现在在外面，人多，这个姓氏不太常见，叫姓也不太好吧？”

“那就……天……桑。”纺的声音越来越低，最后一个尾音轻得几乎听不见。

两人并肩在街上漫步，一阵无言的沉默。似乎有点太尴尬了，纺想找个话题：“九……天桑前天录制的广播节目，非常好呢！”

“你听了吗？评价如何？”天饶有兴趣地提问。

“非常感动！天桑对粉丝的爱果然是无可比拟的！天桑的粉丝是全世界最幸福的粉丝！”纺说得斩钉截铁。

天又忍不住想捉弄一下纺：“哦？我记得那个节目下一期的嘉宾就是你们那里的四叶桑吧？比较起来，你更喜欢谁的？” 

“环桑虽然没有天桑你的专业和成熟，但是非常可爱，很有亲和力，而且他和我一起也为广播节目做足了准备。所以我认为，环桑的表现和天桑不相上下！”纺不知不觉停住了脚步，直视着天，一脸认真。

听到了这个有点出乎意料的回答，天也不自觉看向纺，对上了她玫红闪亮的双眼。

直到视线对上，纺才回神，慌忙地鞠躬道歉：“九条桑！非常抱歉！明明只是后辈却这么狂妄！”

“小鸟游桑，称呼错了呦。还有，我没有生气。”纺低着头，看不清天的表情，他的语气也很平静，让人听不出什么喜怒哀乐，“不如说，小鸟游桑的这一点，我非常喜欢呢。”

嗯？

纺顾不上礼节，猛地抬起了头。

刚刚刚刚……九条桑，啊不是，现在应该叫天桑，他说了什么？喜喜喜喜喜欢？

不不不，他应该不是那个意思。纺觉得大脑一片混乱。正当她不知道如何接话的时候，窜出一个脆生生的声音。

“这位带着帽子的应该很帅气的大哥哥，给你漂亮美丽的女朋友买朵玫瑰吧！”

是个小女孩，穿着红白相间的毛绒衣裙，热情地推销手中仅剩一朵的玫瑰。

“我们不是情侣。”纺反应了过来，连忙否认。

“哎？你们明明穿着情侣装圣诞节两个人出门，却不是恋人吗？”小女孩疑惑地歪了歪脑袋，“那就请这位带着帽子的应该很帅气的大哥哥，给快要成为你漂亮美丽的女朋友的这位小姐姐买朵玫瑰吧。你看这朵玫瑰多好看！你把它送给这位姐姐，说不定你们就变成恋人了！”

情侣装？直到女孩指了出来，纺才惊觉今天她在没和天说好的情况下穿了白和黑。看起来，确实是那么回事儿。

不过现在这个不是重点，这个古灵精怪的女孩子——纺甚至觉得有些哭笑不得，试图和她解释，“我们真的不是你想的那种关——”

“你的玫瑰多少钱？”天突然打断了纺的话。

“嘿嘿，大哥哥你真不赖，这个数就行了！”女孩比划了一个500元。

“这么贵！”纺有点被吓到。

“今天可是平安夜！你们的爱难道不值这么多吗！”女孩一脸理直气壮。

天没有说话，掏出了钱包，拿出了相应的金额。

女孩一手接过钱，一手把花递给了天：“谢谢惠顾！祝大哥哥你早日追到小姐姐！”然后笑着跑掉了。

“这孩子。”天摇了摇头，转手把玫瑰放到纺手里。

“天桑，我们不是那种关系，您不用——”

“你不是说，我的粉丝是全世界最幸福的粉丝吗？”天微微抬起帽沿，冲她眨了眨眼，“这只是特别饭撒而已，不要多想，收下吧。圣诞快乐。”

“……好。”

纺把玫瑰拿在手上，接着，气氛又恢复了一开始默默无言的状态。

对了，现在的话，应该合适把那个拿出来？

“天桑。”纺叫住了天，然后深呼吸了一口气，从包里拿出了黑色暗纹的礼物盒，双手举着递到天的面前，“圣诞快乐！也只是作为粉丝给您的礼物而已，没有特殊含义！请您务必收下！”

天没有在第一时间回话。

啊啊冷场了嘛——绝对冷场了吧——纺在心中哀嚎。明明祝贺TIGGER节日快乐的礼物已经送过到事务所去了！现在就算打着粉丝名义送也显得很奇怪吧？绝对很奇怪吧？

在纺脑内风暴的时候，天伸出了手，接过了盒子：“非常感谢。我很开心哦，这是单独给我的礼物。”

他笑得双眼都弯了起来。

灿烂的笑容让完全没有防备的纺心跳骤然加速。

“那么，这个就是作为偶像给粉丝的一点回礼，也没有什么特殊含义，请你收下吧。”天递过来一个非常圣诞的礼物盒——红色的包装纸，绿色的缎带。

咦咦咦？

“可是刚刚的玫瑰——”虽然纺每一个感情细胞都在叫嚣着收下，为数不多的理智却还在挣扎。

“真的只是单纯的回礼，双重surprise而已。”天微微抬起了头，让纺能看到他的眼睛。

温柔到几乎能淌出水来。

纺感觉心跳慢了一拍。她被诱惑着，伸手接下了那个礼物盒。

“唔，这里也走得差不多了，接下来，还要去哪里逛逛吗？”天发出了询问。

“充满圣诞氛围”“认识天桑的人不多”……纺迷迷糊糊的脑细胞围绕着两个条件跳起了舞，搜索着答案，最后结果是：

“教堂怎么样？”

“哎？”

当纺和天在一群虔诚唱着圣歌的老太太中坐下时，她恨不得现场挖个坑把自己埋进去。

我的天！我都说了些什么？她假装认真看着手中的歌词本，其实整个人都浸泡在后悔中。

难得的圣诞约会跑到了教堂……我大概是没救了——她觉得自己的灵魂正在一点点脱离肉体。

“教堂啊——说起教堂，虽然和现状有点不符合，但我突然想到了小鸟游桑结婚的时候呢，那会是什么样？你喜欢什么样子的婚纱？一定很好看吧？”天的问话和他说的一样，非常突然。

虽然对天的联想感到一丝奇怪，纺还是乖乖回话了：“不知道……感觉结婚什么的离我太远了。而且我现在也不想恋爱，没有什么比IDOLISH更重要。”

“这样啊。真不愧是小鸟游桑。”天简短地回了话，没有后文。

两人就这样静静地坐着，听神父讲述圣经的故事。

还是纺忍不住打开话头：“像天桑专业性这么强的人，偶像毕业之前都没有想过交女朋友吧？如果从偶像毕业了，会想和什么样的女孩子交往呢？”她无意识地握住了那朵玫瑰。

天愣了一下，他沉思了片刻：“这我也不知道哎。”他怂了下肩，像是随意地补充了一句：“也许是像小鸟游桑这样的女孩子。”

“呜！天桑又拿这个话题欺负我。”尽管知道天是在逗她，纺还是忍不住一抖。

“哎——说不定没有呢。”

咚咚咚，纺觉得自己心跳好快。

天桑，他的话是什么意思呢？包括今天的邀约，玫瑰，话语，她都可以想得深一点吗？

那些现在绝不被自己容许的期望，在遥远的未来，是不是，有实现的一天？

她的手紧紧地握住玫瑰，像是可以从那里获得勇气。

“天桑今天为什么会邀请我呢？”这简单的一句卡在喉咙口，无法吐出。

如果天桑的回答是那样的话，就好了。

但现在我不应该，也不能听到。

想到这，满脑子的粉红泡泡一下子全部破碎，纺在心中拼命给自己敲警钟。

没错，现在没有什么比IDOLISH更重要。这场本不就该存在的约会，这场梦，该结束了。

小鸟游纺深呼吸了一口气。

直至教堂弥撒结束，两人都再也没有任何的交流。天把纺送到了车站。

“这样就可以了是吗？”

“是的，非常感谢您今天的邀请，九条桑。”纺的称呼，又变回去了。

天像是注意到了什么，但他什么也没问。

“那么，未来再见。晚安。”

“晚安。”

Free talk

大家好，我是酱油，现在是12.19，cp的前天晚上，没咕咕真的太好了，感谢上帝。但总觉得这篇赶工意味明显，总之很感谢您带走了本菜鸡这本薄薄的无料本。【跪】

按理说一篇5k字的小短篇没啥内容，特地写ft解释设定简直就是作者往自己脸上贴上“我笔力不足”令人火大，不过因为这篇作品的特殊性，希望您能接受我的说明。

首先想向新朋友说明，原创角色由子是“我”的化身，是我的万用工具人，真正的砖——哪里需要哪里搬。

那么回到本文，我从想写天纺圣诞主题开始，就因为一个问题苦恼——怎么能让事业心极强的这两圣诞节一起出去。

接着，由子就开始做准备了。天接受纺的邀请，是因为在真心话大冒险之前，由子打探了天的日程，并写了千字小作文描述和喜欢的女孩子圣诞正好都不用工作，能一起出去是多么不容易。然后真心话大冒险也是由子提议的。不过纺之后拒绝是她没料到的，还好天够给力()只能说千算万算不如天算(。)

纺送天的包含私心挂名粉丝礼物的主意是由子怂恿的。顺便一提天送的礼物是轻奢系的项链，纺送的是皮手套。虽然文中我没说。

后来纺想到教堂这么奇怪的地方也是因为由子帮她做攻略时提到了，“教堂啊，是个不错的地方呢，不过谁约会去这啊哈哈哈”。

总之本文看起来不太和谐的地方都能把锅扣在由子身上。

然后这些本来是打算通过天和纺的心理活动侧面说明的，但是完稿后我觉得她戏份太多打扰靓仔靓女约会，就被我提起菜刀后通通砍掉了。

各种意义上都辛苦了，天纺粉头由子同学。

本来想搞甜甜的圣诞约会，结果还是参了一点玻璃渣真的非常抱歉(我没笑，真的)。

但是两个片段！我个人非常喜欢，把自己甜到了，真的很爽。如果也和你口味就更好了。

那就这样，希望你看得开心！下次有机会再见！咪啾！


End file.
